What's With This Chick?
by FHT3rdandCo
Summary: Okay, I REALLY need review's... and I can't tell ya anything about the fic without me giving it away! please read, review, and give me idea's for the Summory! I'll tell ya one thing though! it;s not JUST a DBZ fic! i own nothing
1. Who is She?

Chappy One: Who is She?

A young girl around the age of 14 looked up at the clock. 8:30. "Ugh.Why do I have to go to school? This isn't fair..." She tossed her short blood red hair over her shoulder and looked over at her friend.

"Deal with it Seiko-Chan. School is school. There is ONE good thing

about it though." Prissilla looked over to a group of guys.

"You'll never change Prissy-Chan..." Seiko looked at them, then she looked down at what she was wearing. She

wore a black spaghetti strap shirt that was about three inches above the belly button and a pair of black short shorts to go with it. Tall leather boots added to the length of her already long legs and a silver belt accented the outfit. She looked great with the exception of her ice cold eyes which most feared.

"I've got to go Seiko-Chan. See you later!" Prissy ran off towards the guys.

"She's a lot of help." Seiko said sarcastically. She looked up at Orange Star High (OSH). It was a big school and she didn't look forward to it.

......15 minutes later......

"Good morning class." Said their teacher. "Miss Manga Seiko will be joining our class. Please make her feel welcome."

Seiko walked into the classroom when her name was said, "Miss Manga, please introduce yourself to the class."

"Yo, my name is Manga Seiko, but you guys can call me Seiko."

With that took a seat without waiting for orders from the teacher on where to sit.

The teacher started the class immediately. "Your assignment will be due at the end of class. I expect it to be done." The teacher said sternly and turned to sit at her desk.

Seiko looked at the teacher and put her head on her desk and fell asleep.

...20 minutes later...

"WAKE UP!" The teacher screamed. "Finish your lesson!"

Seiko opened her eyes to see the whole class staring at her. "I did." she said with boredom in her voice.

"You're a bad liar, your lesson is right in front of you, and is un-done." the teacher said, pointing at her a piece of paper.

Seiko glanced at the lesson below her. "Fine. Now go away so I can finish my nap." The teacher gave her a threatening look and walked away.

...........lunch time........

"**_Life sucks, then you die  
And your soul gets sucked into the sky_**

_**Birds sing, I wonder why  
You eat a bowl of cereal and sigh  
You're late for your class  
You're walkin' the halls without a pass  
  
Big deal [x2]  
  
Time flies, time crawls  
You're a prisoner trapped between its claws  
Life sucks, sometimes  
You gotta learn to live between the lines-"**_

"SHUT UP!" a guy said. Seiko looked over at him. His lavender hair hung in his face and blue eyes stood out. "If you are going to sing, stop singing depressing songs."

"Didn't know it bothered you." Seiko retorted.

_**"(It starts with)  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal-"**_

"That's no better." He said calmly.

"Fine." Seiko said in an overly cheery voice, thoroughly pissed now.

"**_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Beaten why for  
Can't take much more  
  
Here we go...Here we go...Here we go  
  
One - Nothing wrong with me  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
Four - Nothing wrong with me  
  
One - Something's got to give  
Two - Something's got to give  
Three - Something's got to give  
Now  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Push me again  
This is the end  
  
Here we go...Here we go...Here we go-_**"

"Stop singing." He said.

"Why?" Seiko asked.

"I don't need to hear those depressing song's." he said.

"Oh, but those AREN'T depressing song's!" she chirped.

(the bell rang)

His ears were twitching like mad.

"Well got to get to class. Pleasure torturing you. Ja ne!" Seiko smirked

"Oh! And your lunch was good."

"She did that on purpose?" He said as she ran away. "Wait, what did she say about my lunch?" it was then he noticed that while she was singing she had inched closing to him, and had eaten his lunch.

* * *

"Class. Settle down. This is our new student." The teacher looked over at Seiko. "This is Manga Seiko."

"Goten that's her! That's the girl that ate my lunch!" Trunks

whispered harshly.

"Wow, SHE ate a Sayian lunch?? I was expecting someone... a little... rounder." Goten said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Marron asked with a sudden curiosity for their conversation.

"Some girl ate his lunch and he thinks it was her." Goten pointed towards Seiko.

Seiko sat right next to Goten, beside the window. She looked out the window with a sad look in her eyes. Goten noticed this and moved closer to her.

"What's wrong?" Goten asked as the teacher was preparing the lesson.

"Life, and his food has nasty after effects." Seiko said as she pointed at Trunks. "The cook was worse then my mom, and THAT'S just sad."

"I told you it was her." Trunks said as he gave away his eavesdropping. "See? Now who is crazy huh? You are!" Trunks said.

Out of now where a spear comes and lands point down on his desk. A paper was pinned beneath it saying:

'You still are'

The whole class sweatdropped and continued their work.

"I told her to mind her own business but nooooooooo she had to do this." Seiko mumbled.

"What are you talking about and who is this 'her' your talking about?" Goten asked.

"She's way too old for you ok. SO just drop it." Seiko said calmly.

Goten blushed like mad. "I did not mean that and you know it." Goten growled.

"Ok. Listen, I would love to torture you more but class is starting so shut up, ya baka." Seiko said sternly.

"I hate her." Goten mumbled to Trunks.

"A lot of people do." Seiko whispered to no one really.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Next chappy: What is She?


	2. What is She?

Chappy Two: What is She?  
  
...2 hours later ...  
  
"Gym, gym, gym! Yay!! I LOVE gym!!" Seiko said astatically jumping up and down in excitement, then a spear fell from the sky there was a message on it, it said:

'Your happiness sickens me.'

"Oh, f#ck off, a$$hole!! You and your stupid spears! Don't you have a live?"

Another spear came down, it said:

'No.'

"Stupid runt..."

"Who is she talking to?" Marron whispered to her friend, Momoko(from the anime, Wedding Peach), who shrugged.  
  
"It's none of your business." Seiko growled out.  
  
"I was not talking to you." Marron snubbed.  
  
"I know, BUT I do NOT like it when baka wenches whisper about me behind my back!" Seiko growled again.  
  
"What does that mean?!" Marron asked.  
  
"Are you dumb or what? What's your name anyway?" Seiko asked. 

(A/N: Sorry to all Marron fans (the blonde one) I just needed to be mean to Marron at this part of the fanfic!)  
  
"Marron, why do you want to know? Wait a minute you called me dumb!" marron said/asked/screeched.  
  
"I thought you would never notice." Seiko said while smirking.  
  
"Why you I'll-" but Marron was cut off.  
  
"Whatever, I don't have time to hear your pathetic insults, class is starting." Seiko said.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Marron said.

(A/N: Again, I am REALLY sorry Marron fans!! I need her to be kinda dense. SORRY! Don't hurt me!!)  
  
"Oh forget it class is starting, baka." Seiko said, getting annoyed.  
  
"Double baka..." Marron muttered.  
  
"Real mature." Seiko said.  
  
"Ok class today we will have a substitute teacher today, I expect you all to behave for Ms. Chi and her assistant, Plum.(both are from Chobits)" Some important guy said.  
  
"Ok here's the attendance sheet Ms. Chi." said the important guy.

"Chi?" Chi asked.

"Alright! Let's start class!!" the overly chipper, chibi (and I mean SMALL, it's fricken hand held!!) persocom said. (a persocom is... well... just watch Chobits and you'd know!!)

(And it started)  
  
"Ariel?"  
  
A spear drops from the sky that has a note on it that says: 

'here'  
  
"Big fat baby eating obrien?" (I couldn't help it, you'll get the joke if you've seen 'Muppits Treasure Island')  
  
"Here."  
  
"Eriol?" (CardCaptor Sakura.)  
  
"Here."  
  
"Goten?"  
  
"Um...Um... here." Goten said  
  
(and it went on like so...)

(after attendance was taken, class started...)

"Okay!! Let's do laps!!! Hut-two-three-four hut-two-three-four hut-two-three-four!! No slacking!!!" the chipper little monster (plum) chirped VERY loudly.

_'Dear Kami-Sama!! Save us!!!_'' Trunks thought, his Saiyan ears did NOT like her high pitched tone. 

"Okay!!! Now that that's done!! Push-ups!!! Slackers will be killed!!!:D" the chipper demon exclaimed.

"Chi?" Chi asked.

The only people who hadn't collapsed, fainted, or tried to escape(which failed, 'cuz Plum stopped 'em!) started doing push-ups.

(after the push-ups...)

"Okay!!! Clas is over!! Head to your next class, please!!!" Plum chirped, just as the bell rang.

"...pant...thank...pant... Kami-Sama..." and with that, the random classmate who said that, fainted.

Seiko, left the class room looking un-scathed, on the inside though... '_Holy... pant... Fck!!...pant... that little monster was EVIL!! Evil I say!!!...pant... I can hardly stand!!...'_

Then she bumped into someone, while she was in deep thought...

"Watch where you're going, wench!!" the guy exclaimed, pushing Seiko HARD onto the lockers.

"F#ck off, a$$hole!!"

Well... to make a long story short, this conversation ended with a fist fight...

And the excited and confused teens surround chanting "fight fight fight fight fight....ect ect ect"  
  
And the fight began, random guy in the hall that pushed Seiko in locker charged Seiko who quickly moved out of the way, making him hit the lockers, ran to a wall and climbed it then jump down on him making him land on his butt he got up instantly and then they started trading punches and kicks to fast for the human eye but just slow enough for two half saiyans named Goten and Trunks... 

The fight went on and in the end Seiko grabbed his long silver hair (hint hint, coughInuYashacough) spun him around, and threw and the wall...

"Wow Seiko is pretty good, for a human I mean." Goten said  
  
"I don't think she is human Goten, I mean think about it she's-" but Trunks was cut off.  
  
"You don't think she's saiyan do you?" Goten asked.  
  
"No I can tell she's not saiyan, but she isn't human either..." Trunks said.  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
(next chapter: She's Got Scary Cats) 


	3. What's With Her Cat's?

Chappy Three: What's With Her Cat?  
  
After the fight, Seiko as the victorious, though she never did get the stubborn idiot to apologize... she headed home 'cause PE was the last class of the day.  
  
Trunks, Goten and Marron, decide to spy on Seiko to figure out WHAT exactly she is.  
  
"Who could be following me? Could it be two half Saiyan's and the daughter of an android?" Seiko mused as she turned around to face the three spy's.  
  
"How...um... What are you talking about?" Trunks 'asked', playing dumb.  
  
"Don't play dumb, you purple haired idiot." Seiko said.  
  
"But how did you-" Goten started but was cut off.  
  
"Well... me not exactly human myself." and with that Seiko turned around and walked away.  
  
"What are you then?" Goten asked

Then a spear came down in front of Goten, it said:

_**'That's none of your business, you A-sexual freak!'**_

"What the-??"  
  
_'Their still following me why can't they just leave me be? I'm to tired to deal with them right now!' _Seiko thought "Leave me be." She said in a deadpen tone.  
  
"Just tell us what you are and we'll leave you alone." Trunks said.  
  
"How about instead of YOU threatening me, I threaten you?" Seiko 'asked'  
  
"What does that mean?" Marron asked.  
  
"Geez, I knew you're baka, but this is ridiculous. I'm black mailing you." Seiko said  
  
"You're going to do what?" Goten asked.  
  
"What if we black mail you?" Trunks said.  
  
"The thing about black mail is, you have to find something someone actually cares if it gets told. Do you think I would have told you 'I'm not human' if I cared?" Seiko asked.  
  
"What if we don't care?!" Trunks lied through his teeth...  
  
"Then you wouldn't have denied it earlier." Seiko said simply.  
  
_'Damn! She has a point!' _Trunks thought angrily.  
  
"What exactly do you want?" Goten asked.  
  
"A ride home, apparently someone stole my bike." Seiko said while pointing to a chain on a bar with broken lock.  
  
"What makes you think we can give you a ride home?" Trunks asked.  
  
"A. You're the son of the richest woman in the world. B. 'cause you can fly." Seiko said in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"How do you-" Trunks was cut off.  
  
"The same way I know you're half Saiyan." Seiko said in a bored tone, "So why don't you just give me a ride home?"  
  
"Fine" Trunks said grudgingly.  
  
........15 minutes later........  
  
"There it is! That's my house! And don't you dare try and drop me again!" Seiko told Trunks, who was carrying her.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Trunks said "Anywho I think- oops-" but he cut off by Seiko knee in his stomach.  
  
"What did I say about trying to drop me?" Seiko asked in a deadpen tone, then mumbled under her breath; "Stupid sshole, and his stupid fake oops..."  
  
"Fine, fine, just let me land. Come on Goten" Trunks said.

"Ya know, you could've gone by yourself." Goten commented.

"And leave me ALONE with this psycho??" Trunks asked as they reached the ground.

But Trunks was not paying attention to where he landed... the poor soul landed on "Meoooooooooow!" a cat growled.  
  
"Uh oh... Trunks, you just landed on Cow's tail! She's going to kill you!" Seiko said ssounding... worried?  
  
"Cow? Trunks asked.

"My cat..."  
  
"**Hisssssssssssdiessssssssss**" Cow hissed, lifting up her right paw to show three inch nails, right before...  
  
"Holy HFIL!!! Get it off my face!!! The pain!!! The pain!! Get it off my face!!! AHHHHHH!!!" Trunks screeched.  
  
Seiko laughed while shaking her head, "The poor soul..."  
  
Meanwhile, Goten was staring nervously at another cat, it was staring back, with a grin that could only be described of as evil, on it's face.  
  
"I see you've met Caspian, my other cat." Seiko said.  
  
"It's scary..." Goten whimpered.  
  
(Oh, Trunks is still screaming in pain...)  
  
**"GET THIS HELL BEAST OFF ME!!! PLEASE!!!" **Trunks screamed.  
  
"Fine." Seiko said as she got a can of tuna from the house, Cow leaped off his face happily towards the tuna "You're no fun, Trunks."  
  
"Fun?? You call that FUN?! Why you little-!!!" Trunks was cut off.  
  
"Trunks, lets just leave, ok? Before that cat wants a re-match." Goten said, backing away from Caspian.  
  
"Right." Trunks said.  
  
.........A couple days later.............

Goten is harmlessly sleeping, dreaming about happy thing's...

......in Goten's dream......  
  
"Rainbows, lollipops, candy bars, chocolate," Goten sang, skipping around happily in his little dream world, when... **"AHHHHH!!! Get away!!! Please don't hurt me!!! Ahhhhhh!!"**

Goten shot up in bed, wide awake, then, slowly realizing it was just a dream, laid down again.

"The same dream over and over ever since I saw that cat... stupid cat, ruining my perfectly candy filled dreams!" Goten said, and then he felt a cold wind he turned his head to see the window open, "That's strange, I could have sworn I shut that..." and then he felt something wet on his chest, and more wetness dripping onto it...

He looked there to see, "It... it can't be!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Goten screamed.  
  
(For those who don't understand Goten has been having nightmares about Seiko's cat, Caspian, every night ever since he saw it and now...)  
  
"C...ca.c.Caspian" Goten gasped in fright, and then... let me put it this way you could hear him screaming all the way in west city...  
  
End Chappy!  
  
Next chapter: She's Evil.


	4. She's a WHAT!

**_Chapter 4: She's A What?_**

**……The next day......**

"What's wrong Goten? You look like you didn't get any sleep last night." Trunks commented offhandedly when they sat under a large Sakura Tree during lunch.

"Ask Seiko, she knows why." Goten spat, while glaring at Seiko.

"Why do you think little old me would know?" Seiko said in her most innocent voice.

Goten glared harder.

"Fine, fine, you caught me." Seiko sighed "I'm the one who put pepper spray on your toilet paper."

Goten again glared harder.

"And put the rotten cracked eggs in your shoes." Seiko continued.

If possible even Goten glared harder.

"And called your mom, telling her that you're going out with Trunks, and that you'll NEVER give her grandchildren."

And guess what Goten glared harder, what a shock.

"Oh! Yeah and sent Caspian to attack you in the middle of the night!"

"Is there any special reason for all this love and consideration?" Goten asked with much sarcasm.

"Nah, I just did it for fun." Seiko chirped

"So THAT'S why dad gave me a two-hour lecture about why I should NEVER go out with a boy…" Trunks said to Goten.

"Who's Caspian?" Marron asked.

"My cat." Seiko said simply.

"What's so bad about a cat?" Marron asked Goten.

"It's no cat. It's a demon! A demon I say!!" Goten said.

"It's okay man, let it out." Trunks told Goten.

Goten was about to burst in tears when Seiko said "Put it right back in there Goten or I'll send Cow tonight." Surprise, surprise, Goten shut up.

"Who's Cow??" Marron asked, clueless.

"A demon cat! It smells fear." Trunks said the last part in a whisper of aw and fear.

They were about to talk more, when lunch ended.

…**...In Class……**

"Class, I would like to announce that we will have a three day field trip to 439 mountain area." The teacher told the class.

Goten's eye's got wide.

Marron and Trunks were trying not to laugh.

Seiko smirks.

This should make things interesting but just to shake thing's up more… Seiko thought.

"Hey guy's, guess what!!"

"What?" they said in unison.

"Well… I just wanted to inform you that-"

**_To be continued_**

Next chapter: SHE'S A WHAT PART TWO


End file.
